


Reciprocal

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fate finally kisses Albel.(This leads to blowjobs.)
Relationships: Fayt Leingod/Albel Nox
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Reciprocal

**Author's Note:**

> July 18, 2013
> 
> Probably for gnome, dog_daies Aug 4, 2010 prompt 'I hear you calling'

Albel was on top of him quickly, needily, as if this was somehow the only chance he'd ever get. For a split second, Fate wondered if that was the truth - was Albel worried about that?

Fate kissed him again, fingers twining up into the dark roots of Albel's hair. There was something in Albel's movements that seemed almost nervous at first but that gave way in a rush of tongues and moans and hands seeking lower.

Fate desperately wanted to remind Albel to be careful with that claw until he felt his cock harden all that much more at the thought of cool sharp metal against it. Albel had to know how to control himself, after all. He had to touch himself...

Getting Albel out of his clothing was easy - getting out of his own was more of a trick with Albel naked beside him, aroused and regarding Fate's extra clothing as a personal offense.

Fate squirmed out of what he was wearing as quickly as he could, all the while very aware of Albel's gaze on him.

How they'd traveled together for so long without this happening, Fate didn't know. Why he'd finally kissed Albel not long after stopping into the inn to check supplies, he really didn't know. Except Albel was in his face and there'd been a moment and...

He should have done it sooner - all the signs were there and had been. Albel had... must have just been...

Before Fate could even properly wonder what the next step might be, Albel dipped low to take Fate's erection in his mouth and suck. Albel's mouth was hot and wet and Albel's tongue was doing something obscene that caused Fate to arch and cry out and desperately try to think of things that weren't Albel sucking on him so that he didn't come on the spot.

He made the mistake, however, of glancing down to watch Albel lean low and take more of him in - eyes half-closed and red obscured by pretty long lashes, lips spread wide around him--

"Albel, ah, I..." Fate couldn't even finish the sentence, but apparently it was enough warning for Albel, who shifted a bit and brought his left hand to very gently stroke Fate's scrotum with cold metal.

Fate came hard, crying out Albel's name and Albel kept sucking at him until Fate was fairly sure he was completely empty of everything ever. He hadn't even known that he could come that hard. Maybe that was for the better, because he wasn't even sure he could move.

Albel sat back and watched him for a long moment before reaching down to stroke his own gleaming erection.

"I do expect you to return the favor," Albel half-purred.

"Mmhmm..." Fate managed. If Albel would keep making him feel like that, he'd do it every day.

Albel chuckled as Fate fought to move.

"On your knees on the floor," Albel said, pointing. Fate complied quickly, realizing what Albel meant - the position would be far easier for him and he could lean a bit if he was on his knees and Albel was up on the bed. He definitely still felt a bit like jelly.

Fate slid a hand along Albel's erection before slowly taking it into his mouth. The fingers of Albel's good hand threaded into Fate's hair as Fate licked the length and pulled back to suck on the tip. Fate didn't miss sharp claws digging into the blankets, either.

"Don't be a damned tease-"

"I'm still trying to remember how to breathe."

Fate settled into a rhythm quickly, though, bobbing and sucking and finding all of Albel's most sensitive spots with his tongue. He could feel Albel tense beneath him, seemingly to keep himself from arching and thrusting. Fate appreciated the restraint - he wasn't entirely practiced and Albel was--

Albel gave no warning before he came, aside from a gasp and tensing further. But Fate was ready and quickly swallowed as his mouth was filled.

"Get a drink before you kiss me," Albel mumbled once he released Fate and flopped back onto the bed.

"Yeah, you too," Fate replied. He chuckled - that was not at all what he'd expected. But it was nice...

And then he crawled over to grab his canteen.


End file.
